<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>夜晚无动于衷 by MnFomalhaut</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26679688">夜晚无动于衷</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MnFomalhaut/pseuds/MnFomalhaut'>MnFomalhaut</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:56:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,710</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26679688</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MnFomalhaut/pseuds/MnFomalhaut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>*家暴梗 ooc 不会说人话<br/>*设定为共犯结局十年后 二人同居状态</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adachi Tohru/Narukami Yu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>夜晚无动于衷</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>鸣上悠在看不到月亮的房间醒来。<br/>不知为什么鸣上突然在意起脸上的表情。抑制住用手抚摸脸颊的冲动，他直起身，尽力不让自己显露出厌恶的神情。即使想象中的观察者此时大概在月光所不屑于窥探的肮脏角落，与没有面孔的女人——<br/>女人。<br/>鸣上悠清醒了一些。<br/>双人床的另一边是明目张胆的空白，甚至连体温都没有留下，床单敷衍地做出一些褶皱，让人莫名地想起了本应躺在上面的似笑非笑的脸。<br/>大概是金发的女人吧，鸣上悠事不关己地想。<br/>他站起身，走向了洗手间。下意识地接了杯水，索性就这样刷了牙。<br/>大腿上传来了黏腻液体滑落的不快感觉。向床走了几步，却一并连讨厌的回忆都勾了起来，只好老老实实原路返回，清理掉已经开始发臭的秽物。仅存的睡意也就此消失，鸣上干脆去冰箱拿了罐啤酒，打开拉环竟被撒了一身。甩掉手上的啤酒，鸣上就这样瘫坐在沙发上，去他妈的，他想。就连我偶尔也会这么想，他又想。<br/>打开电视，屏幕中映出的是在深夜综艺中扭捏作态的偶像团体。女人。三十年间从未消逝过的双马尾偶像，仿佛每隔两年便换个人附体的恶灵。女人。棕色卷发的主持人，粉底丑陋地皲裂着，说着不知所谓也明知没有人在听的场面话。女人。化着夸张腮红的过气搞笑艺人，只能在深夜播放的节目中露脸。女人。女人。女人。女人。她们知不知道自己在笑什么，这种东西到底有什么好笑的？<br/>女人。去他妈的女人。<br/>鸣上悠向来自诩老幼男女胖瘦美丑一视同仁，此时却无端腾起一股无名火，混蛋得像被他日夜诅咒的对象附了身。自觉没趣地关掉电视，鸣上把一口没喝的啤酒放在茶几上，打开灯，拖掉地上的啤酒。<br/>门外有人的动静。<br/>鸣上悠迟疑了一秒，把拖把拿到了玄关。<br/>门外传来了钥匙的声音，但又停下了。是看到灯光了吧，鸣上悠想。<br/>钥匙还是打开了们，鸣上有一瞬间想顺势用拖把打昏进来的人，却终因看到来者而作罢。<br/>“啊。”<br/>空气一瞬间变得稀薄，四层公寓楼在这一刻拔地而起，冲入滴水成冰的平流层。鸣上甚至感到耳膜被吸入头骨，映射出响彻脑浆的轰鸣。<br/>那只是夜间施工的声音。<br/>眼前是那张司空见惯的似笑非笑的脸。<br/>“……”<br/>鸣上悠试图说些什么，但此间的空气粘稠得宛如眼前之人的共犯，坚定地封住了他的一切声音。于是他就这么看着男人，他孩子气地翘起的黑色短发，没系领带的，因为汗渍发黄的衣领，许久未曾上油的发白的方头皮鞋。鸣上的目光最终逸散到地板，意识到自己失去退路的同时，男人先开了口。<br/>“睡不着吗？”<br/>男人自然地绕过鸣上进了屋。<br/>“嗯。”在大脑运转之前，嘴擅自动了起来，“打开了啤酒，要喝吗？”<br/>什么狗屁啤酒。<br/>“诶——真周到啊”<br/>足立坐上沙发，打开电视。<br/>“偶像啊……你有什么喜欢的类型吗？”男人自顾自地说着，“说起来，当年和你们一起的，那个做偶像的孩子，现在如何了？”<br/>“谁知道呢。”<br/>鸣上的声音带着奇怪的颤抖。<br/>“再怎么说都十年了啊，演艺界可是很残酷呢——”<br/>“那，我去睡了。”鸣上悠生理性地想要呕吐。只要看着这个男人的脸，小舌就在不断痉挛。鸣上移开目光，他竟一时拿不准是要冲进厕所，还是若无其事地躺回床上。<br/>“你不问吗？”<br/>“问什——呕”<br/>鸣上悠甚至失去了跑到厕所的余裕，直接吐在了客厅的地板。他被迫回忆起晚餐阴魂不散的卷心菜与隔夜的鱼，脑中第一个念头还是收拾起来可麻烦了。在眼泪与唾液中，他听到了那个男人干瘪的笑声，几乎引起了胃里第二波翻江倒海。<br/>“我说你啊，再嫉妒一点比较可爱哦。”<br/>男人走近了鸣上悠。毫无预兆地，他用膝盖猛击鸣上的腹部。<br/>“呜——”<br/>倒吸冷气的同时，残余的呕吐物呛进了嗓子眼。头皮传来一阵撕裂的疼。不消说是那个男人又抓着他的头发把他拖走。幸好明天不用上班，鸣上事不关己地想，两天应该足够消肿，若有淤青就用遮瑕——<br/>厕所的瓷砖地很冷，更何况他没穿裤子。他这才发现男人鞋都没脱就进了屋，也知道下一秒那不知曾踏入何处香闺的破皮鞋就会出现在他的脸上。<br/>“真恶心啊。”<br/>男人似乎并没有立刻施与暴力的打算，鸣上想着要不要站起来。冷水劈头盖脸地浇下来，是那个男人居高临下地拿着花洒。<br/>鸣上盯着男人毫无生气的脸。<br/>男人并没有在看着他。他的眼中有八十稻羽终年不散的浓雾。<br/>鸣上悠知道自己将要要大祸临头。<br/>腹部感受到皮鞋的重击，并不比平时更疼。他甚至懒得去动一动，即使他明知道这种死人般的态度会更加激怒对方。他喜欢会反抗的吧，他想。<br/>如果没打脸的话，明天就去约会吧。<br/>鸣上在眼珠转动范围内环视四周，并没有可以被当做杀人凶器的物品。<br/>男人揪起他的头发，他被迫站起来，与男人对视。<br/>男人没有表情，他突然很想吻他。<br/>在行动之前，鸣上的头被砸到了墙上。<br/>“真无聊。”<br/>男人走回卧室，脱掉了西装。皱巴巴的，不熨一下不行，鸣上悠想。<br/>他站起了身，洗了把脸。男人已经躺下了，衣服散乱地扔在地上。鸣上悠迟疑了一下，把衣服收到洗衣篮里。<br/>“悠——”<br/>男人在叫他。<br/>“晚安。”男人说。<br/>“晚安。”<br/>鸣上悠心情愉快地换了件睡衣躺下。明天去哪里约会呢？他想。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>